


so pick me

by godrics_quill22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Silly, Slash, Sleep, hidden love, jealous!Ron clueless!Ron, room, talkative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry woke up to an agitated Ron? Now what in hell's blazes has got Ron in such a mood? Harry certainly wasn't amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so pick me

Harry groaned in his sleep. He could hear as someone paced back and forth in their room. It was a Hogsmead weekend and the last he checked, he and Ron were the only ones left in their room.

And besides, Ron was probably somewhere with that slutty Lavender snogging till they can't breathe. He frowned in his sleep.Ron was so dense sometimes.

He swore he felt like killing Lavender when she was pressing herself against him and saying won- won. God, he hated her!

The pacing didn't stop. If anything, it got worse and more agitated. He groaned and sat up, pulling the covers off. 

He swore if it was Seamus, he'd hex his stupid Irish head off. What kind of person thinks it's a joke to lie about going to Hogsmead only to disturb Harry's sleep?This was after all, one of the few times he got to smile- even in his dreams- and not to worry about the fact that Voldemort was back and recruiting loyals for his stupid war.

He pulled open the drapes around his bed and froze.

-X-

Ron had been pacing for a while, his thought in a jumble and trying hard and failing terribly to make sense of his feelings.He hadn't realized harry was there. 

Or that he'd been making enough noise to wake him up.He froze when he saw movement in his peripheral vision and turned to see Harry staring at him with a frown on his face. 

He really hated that he'd woken Harry up from his sleep but he didn't feel sorry for it, no matter how hard he tried.He decided to wing it and went straight for it "I didn't know you were here."

"hm." Was all the indication Harry gave to mean he had heard him. He pulled his drapes to one side and sat up fully in bed, looking like he'd resigned himself to not falling asleep anytime soon.

"I'm sorry" Ron said, trying to apologize.Harry snorted. 

"Oh please Ron, you know you're not sorry. You don't sound sorry so don't even say it"

"Then why are you looking at me like that? I thought you wanted an apology."

"No I wanted you to give me an explanation as to why I've been aggressively pulled from my very peaceful sleep. And why you're pacing hard enough to drill a hole into the floor hm? Then maybe I can go back to my sleep."

"Oh."

"Yes 'oh.' Now please get on with it or get out so I can try and get back to sleep."

Ron stood there for a long time, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, then finally, he asked "Why her?"

"What?" harry asked, not sure he'd heard right.

"I said why her?" Ron said louder, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why her? Why who? Did something happen to Hermione?" harry asked, dread creeping into his system.

"No not her!"

"Then who? And please hurry up."

"Ginny. I meant why Ginny? "

Harry looked at him with an impatient frown."Why Ginny what? And please if something happened to your sister why don't you hurry up and tell me so we can decide what to do in stead of standing there like you've beenpetrified?"

Ron squinted his eyes dangerously at Harry. "You like her. Why do you like her? What is it about her that you like? And don't tell me it's because she has nice skin."

Harry looked even more surprised."You think I like Ginny? Why would you think that?"

"I saw you two together this morning."

"So?"

"So you seemed pretty cozy with her." 

"And that means that I like her? You don't think I like Hermione when I'm being cozy with her, but because it's your sister, you don't trust me with her is that it?"

Ron stomped his foot petulantly and if harry hadn't been too angry and hurt, he'd have found it hilarious."No that's not the reason. I trust you; you should know that by now. The truth is well… I don't want you to be with her. I want you to be with me. And- and I know that I'm not pretty or soft. And I don't have nice skin. I'm hard and I have calluses in my palm but- but I love you Harry, and I know you're straight and all but even knowing all that-"

"Ron,-" Harry said, trying to cut in but Ron had resumed pacing again and didn't pay any attention to him.

"I still want you to choose me. So please pick me and I know that while I lack in almost everything, I can make you smile. I don't think anyone deserves you but me and I'm trying to present my case here. I care about you and I've been fighting it for a while now. I can't keep it in anymore and I feel my chest will explode or something. But this morning when I saw you with Ginny, I nearly died on the spot. I've tried to calm down but look at me. I'm a wreck so please give me a chance Harry. We could try right?"

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Ron, you're the one who-"

"I know I made a few homosexual jokes in the past but that was just the fear talking. Trust me I've had enough time to think about this." Ron cut in again.

Harry sighed."Ron, but you-"

"Harry mate, I know I'm a bloke. You don't have to repeat it. I know"

"Ron, the last time I checked, you-"

"I was straight. Well I hoped so but apparently. I love a bloke so I guess if anything, it makes me bisexual" 

"Ron what I mean is…"

"Harry, I know. After all that-" Harry was tired of being interrupted by Ron.

He stood up, walked to where the redhead was still pacing and stood in his way. Ron lifted his head to look at Harry in surprise, wondering at what time the boy had moved from his bed.

He didn't have enough time to come to a conclusion before Harry pulled him down into a thorough kiss. Ron responded gladly and after a while, both pulled back for air.

"I know you're nervous and all, and that's understandable but will you shut up?" Ron nodded and smiled. 

When Harry sighed but said nothing, he ventured again."Why did you kiss me Harry?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want what you want. I've waited for a while but you always say all this stuff about gays and I didn't want you to hate me"

"Sorry. So Ginny?"

"Nothing there. She was going to buy some stuff for me." Harry said and kissed Ron again."Now to what I was trying to ask you before you kept cutting me off. What about Lavender?"

"I already broke up with her. I didn't even like her and she was more interested in using me as a tool than actually dating me."

"You don't like being a tool?"

"No but if you want me to, I can be a tool" Ron replied with a wink, picking Harry up effortlessly and swirling him around.

Harry cackled. "Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?" Ron never talked dirty. 

But then again, Ron never kissed him this way.

He wrapped his legs around Ron's waist and looped his arms around his shoulders.Ron playfully squeezed Harry's butt and whispered "I think the sex would be hot."

Harry blushed slightly and grinned. "Well I don't doubt it." he replied and they both chuckled, leaning their foreheads against each other as they stood that way in the middle of their dorm.

"Hermione.." Harry started to say and Ron shook his head fiercely.

"Not right now...but she'll deal with it. They all will because they have no other choice. I don't intend to hide this as if i'm ashamed of you. Because i'm not."

Harry nodded in affirmation. "good. Because neither do i"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked reading this..It's actually my first Ron/Harry fic.I love reading those but almost all the ones I find are PWP, NC -17, M, R or sometimes MA… oh yeah, and explicit. So i thought i'd try this...fluffy, i know. But i'm developing my Rorry skills.


End file.
